A Bene Placito
by Aindrea
Summary: "Carpe Diem", fue lo que Olivia decidió cuando Peter fue a visitarla.


**FRINGE pertenece a FOX TV & Warner Bros. TV**

**A Bene Placito**

**Fringe fanfiction por Aindrea**

**

* * *

**

**Parte I**

Cortó la llamada y suspiró agradecida. Parecía que al fin tendría una tarde tranquila, si todos los conspiradores y El Patrón se mantenían como en los últimos cinco minutos sería capaz de centrar su atención en Rachel y Ella.

Dejó el teléfono sobre su cama y con paso lento fue hasta el baño. Observó con atención el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo, por más que buscaba ocultar el cansancio ya no le era posible. Por órdenes de Phillip Broyles debía tomarse el fin de semana libre y relajarse. Podía esforzarse para hacer lo primero, pero no estaba muy segura de conseguir lo segundo, necesitaría ayuda. Por ello había llamado a su hermana para proponerle una salida con Ella, podían ir a cenar por ahí o ir a donde ellas quisieran.

Abrió el grifo del agua fría y se mojó la cara un par de veces, se secó con una pequeña toalla y de nuevo se miró. Decir que estaba acostumbrada a vestir de traje quedaba sobrando, desde siempre se había sentido cómoda, de cierta forma protegida. Era ya parte de su personalidad. Abrió los botones del saco dejando al descubierto una impecable camisa blanca, se recogió el cabello a una coleta y salió.

Buscó el reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesa de noche. Pasaban de las cinco de la tarde. Le extrañó que Rachel y la niña aún no llegaran y como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, sonó el teléfono.

–_¿Sí?_ –se llevó la mano libre a la cintura.

–_Liv, soy Rachel. Lo siento hermana, se nos ha complicado todo. Resulta que el médico aún no ha llegado y hay cinco niños que serán atendidos antes que Ella y bueno, parece que está en medio del tráfico por lo que todavía tardará en llegar… lo siento mucho Liv…_

Olivia sonrió en confidencia como si Rachel la pudiera ver.

–_No te preocupes Rach. ¿Estás bien?, ¿Ella está bien?_

–_Sí sí, sólo que Ella está un poco triste porque no podremos pasar la tarde contigo._

_ –¿La puedes poner al teléfono, por favor?_ –escuchó cómo su hermana le hablaba con calma a su hija.

–_¿Tía Liv?_ –la vocecita de su sobrina le provocó una enorme sonrisa –. _No podremos estar contigo como lo prometimos _–lo último con la auténtica tristeza de una niña.

Olivia se sentó en la cama y se inclinó hacia el frente, recargando el brazo libre sobre sus pierna izquierda, poniéndose a la altura de un niño de manera inconsciente.

–_Hey, tranquila nena _–pensó algo rápido para consolarla –. _Si no llegan pronto, prometo que el fin de semana haremos algo. Si te parece iremos a comprar el árbol de navidad._

Silencio. Y después una respuesta que no deseó escuchar.

–_Pero tu trabajo es importante tía Liv… ¿y si tienes que ir al laboratorio de nuevo?_

A decir verdad la dejó sin argumentos, ¿qué le podía decir? No era capaz de mentirle y aunque deseara asegurarle pasarían el día entero juntas, sabía que no podía.

–_Ya veré que puedo hacer, ¿está bien?_ –deseó abrazarla con fuerza.

–_Está bien._

–_Ahora necesito hablar con mamá, pero Ella, quiero verte sonreír _–lo dijo más como una petición, casi tan melancólica como había hablado su sobrina.

Escuchó una risita y se relajó un poco.

–_Está bien, tía Liv._

Se irguió y llevó la mano izquierda hacia atrás, sostuvo su peso sobre la misma.

–_¿Liv?_

–_Rach, ¿quieres que vaya a recogerlas al hospital?_

–_No Liv, es mejor que descanses ahora que tienes la tarde libre. Nosotras regresaremos a casa en taxi._

–_Pero y si… _–al instante fue interrumpida.

–_Y si algo pasara o te necesitáramos, te llamaré _–echó la cabeza hacia atrás y clavó su verdosa mirada en el techo.

–_¿Estás segura?, porque a mí no me cuesta nada… _–y una vez más le impidió continuar hablando.

–_Tranquila hermana, estoy segura. Quédate en casa y por favor, intenta relajarte, disfrutar el tiempo y deja de pensar en tu trabajo por unas horas _–guardó silencio por un instante pero sin dudarlo añadió –. _El mundo sigue girando Liv._

Si tan sólo supiera que no ha dejado de hacerlo porque aún no se han propuesto detenerlo.

–_De acuerdo… pero por favor mantenme al tanto si necesitaran algo._

–_Necesitamos que estés bien, así que haz lo que te digo. Por favor Liv, date una oportunidad._

Asintió no muy convencida. Bajó la mirada mientras pensó qué podría hacer.

–_Nos vemos más tarde, cuídense._

–_Tú también._

Bien, ¿y ahora qué haría? No tenía la costumbre ni el tiempo de ver películas y no es que tuviera la oportunidad de seguir alguna serie de televisión. Quizá pudiera leer un poco o tan sólo beber algo y cerrar los ojos, olvidarse de todo si es que sus pensamientos se lo permitían. Después de todo no le desagradaba tanto la idea de estar consigo misma pero si algo, por mínimo que fuera, llegaba a suceder, estaría más que dispuesta a salir y atenderlo. Estaba instruida para ser la mujer fuerte, sobre la que los demás podían confiar y sentirse a salvo. Se quedaría vestida como estaba, sólo por si acaso.

Se puso de pie y sin planearlo mucho se dirigió a la sala. Se quedó parada a la mitad, con sus brazos cayendo a los costados. Si le habían dado un mínimo respiro intentaría aprovecharlo, Rach tenía razón, ella debía estar bien por su hermana y su sobrina. Se propuso pasar un buen momento. _Aprovechar, disfrutar el momento. _

_Carpe diem_, le habría dicho Rick. Aquel maravilloso hombre del que jamás se pudo enamorar. No se sintió más culpable como cuando él había dedicado todo su esfuerzo a desarrollar algo por y para ella, un proyecto no sólo ambicioso sino incluso exitoso.

Y a pesar de que le había dejado muy en claro su sentir, él seguía buscándola, mimándola, queriéndola. _Aunque nunca sea correspondido, te pido no me alejes de ti._ Hacía poco le había enviado otra botella de ese whisky que a ella tanto le gustaba pero que sin intención había sido la musa para su creación. _Liv, 'la que trae la paz'. Recuerda que eres fuerte, una mujer admirable, nunca pierdas la esencia de tu ser. Espero que este pequeño obsequio te de instantes de paz, que te ayude a disfrutar el momento cómo y con quien tú decidas. No lo olvides Livvy: Carpe Diem._

Enterró el par de lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos y se dejó caer sobre un sofá. El ánimo se le había ido por los suelos. Con el John Scott no pudo compartir la bebida, cuando aceptó la importancia de lo que sentía por él era ya demasiado tarde. Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Sólo Charlie conocía el trasfondo del whisky y habían bebido del mismo una y otra vez. Sintió un pinchazo en el estómago y se encogió sobre su lugar, cuánto lo extrañaba.

Con pruebas difíciles había aprendido a no retrasar ciertas situaciones más de la cuenta. La parte más compleja era entender cuándo podía tener la certeza de no equivocarse. Entendía que la naturaleza de su trabajo exigía y arrebataba, era despiadada y siempre la sorprendía con la guardia baja. Se esforzaba para aceptarlo y reponerse lo más pronto posible de sus pérdidas, sólo que a veces sentía caer.

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando escuchó el timbre. Con lentitud se puso de pie e intrigada fue hasta la puerta principal. Sin pensarlo dos veces la abrió.

–Hola… –tuvo que elevar un poco la mirada para poder saludarlo de regreso pero se percató cómo la sonrisa del rostro varonil se desvanecía –. ¿Estás bien?

–Hola… sí sí… estoy bien… –se recargó contra la puerta –. ¿Sucede algo?, ¿debemos ir al laboratorio? –por unos segundos rogó porque así fuera, podría al menos concentrarse en algo más.

Él sonrió de nuevo.

–No hay emergencia… aún –de la negra gabardina sacó un sobre y se lo entregó –. Las pruebas que hizo Walter demuestran que estábamos en lo correcto –señaló el pequeño objeto con un movimiento de cabeza –. No hay rastros de drogas en las pruebas de sangre de Astrid, ella ahora está en su casa descansando.

Una preocupación menos. Olivia sintió como si le hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima.

–Traje los resultados para que lo puedas comprobar tú misma –la miró directo a los ojos –. Sé cuánto la estimas.

Ella asintió realmente serena.

–Gracias Peter.

–De nada –rompió el contacto visual y se dio media vuelta. En esa fracción de segundo Olivia comprendió que Peter Bishop significaba algo para ella. Era como si hubiese llegado a ocupar un lugar junto a Charlie. No desaprovecharía la ocasión.

–Peter –él giró el rostro sobre su hombro –. Si quieres… podemos beber algo… –elevó los hombros rápidamente, restándole así importancia al comentario –… claro, si no tienes compromiso…

El aludido sonrió con picardía, elevó el rostro y fingió observar el cielo. Una gran masa de nubes pasaba sobre la zona y el frío del viento que soplaba con fuerza anunciaba la pronta llegada de lo que parecía una tormenta.

–Si no es mucha molestia agradecería un refugio temporal –al momento que ella se movió hacia un lado decidió entrar –. La verdad es que vine caminando y a menos que quiera terminar empapado, lo cual no es opción, llegaría a casa con riesgo de enfermar severamente –mientras ella cerraba la puerta la siguió con la mirada –. Gracias Olivia.

Evitó mirarlo y con habilidad ocultó una ligera sonrisa que amenazaba con filtrarse hasta sus labios.

–Como dijiste, no es opción que Peter Bishop termine enfermo sólo porque no se le ocurrió llevar un paraguas consigo –lo encaró divertida y lo vio fruncir el ceño, intrigado –. ¿Qué quieres beber?

Comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, seguida de cerca por él.

–Lo mismo que tú –mientras iba tras los pasos de la Agente, arrastró la mirada por todos los detalles de la casa, le intrigaba darse cuenta cómo es que se reflejaba la personalidad de Olivia en cada rincón. El orden era incuestionable y tal parecía como si todo estuviese perfectamente medido, pero lo que más resaltó era que podía encontrarse con un juguete en algún sofá. Todo indicaba que era una persona muy centrada, que seguía un patrón y una serie de normas impuestas por ella misma. Aún así era capaz de consentir la clásica 'excepción a la regla' debido a la presencia de Ella. Dedujo que en el fondo podría tratarse de una mujer que sabía e incluso gustaba ceder.

Una vez dentro de la cocina, Olivia se detuvo en seco y se dio media vuelta; cruzó la mirada con Peter y la sostuvo por unos tres o cuatro segundos, como estudiándolo. Él sólo se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que algo interesante surgiera de aquello. Entonces la vio sonreír un tanto indecisa, cuando reaccionó ella ya estaba fuera de ahí.

–¿Oliv…?

–Espera Peter –sin darle mucha opción –. Hace poco me enviaron algo –y la escuchó perderse en el salón principal. Abría y cerraba cajones, o eso parecía.

–¿Quieres que lleve vasos o…? –dejó la posibilidad abierta.

–Sí, sí. Vasos para whisky –y cuando caminó hacia la alacena la escuchó de nuevo –. ¡No! Los que necesitamos están acá.

_Los que necesitamos_. La duda lo impulsó a salir y buscarla, ¿qué estaba pasando? Caminó a grandes pasos hasta donde la escuchaba y la vio sosteniendo una botella entre manos. Ella suspiró y caminó hasta él. Le mostró la etiqueta y después le extendió la bebida.

–La semana pasada un amigo me envió esto –le ofreció la botella –. Tengo entendido que sólo hay una producción muy especializada y limitada al año.

Peter sólo atinó a seguir con la plática.

–¿Y cómo es que tu amigo ha conseguido algo así? –leyó con detenimiento la información en la etiqueta, en realidad parecía ser muy selecto.

Sobre el papel, Olivia señaló el diseño de lo que parecía ser un ave.

–Él ha dibujado esto.

Peter elevó la botella y la vio contra la luz, era muy ingeniosa la forma en que gracias al efecto de la claridad se veía más completa la forma del ave.

–Es interesante –miró a Olivia y sonrió curioso –. Seguro debe saber la razón por la cual este whisky se llama _Pax_.

Al instante ella rompió el contacto visual y fue hasta la mesita donde había dejado los vasos. Tomó uno en cada mano y se los mostró.

–¿Te parece bien si nos sentamos aquí? –tal como la botella, aquellos vasos parecían ser más _especiales _de lo normal.

Asintió con un deje despistado, el cambio de actitud en ella lo descolocó. Antes de que pudiera responder Olivia había salido de su campo visual. Decidió sentarse sobre uno de los amplios y cómodos sofás pero antes se quitó la gabardina y la dejó sobre otro mueble. Cómo le hubiese gustado deshacerse también de los zapatos y poder relajarse un poco más de lo que acostumbraba cuando estaba con ella. Pero de alguna manera sentía que debía guardar ciertos lineamientos, Olivia rara vez se permitía algo que estuviese fuera de su rutina.

–Y a decir verdad, este whisky parece ser algo _fuera de lo cotidiano_–se dijo a sí mismo y de nuevo observó la botella.

El que se llamara _Pax_ debía tener un significado más profundo para Olivia de lo que le hubiese gustado ocultar, no había otra razón para reaccionara como lo hizo. Con lo que conocía de diferentes idiomas y lenguas no tuvo mucha dificultad para saber que era la palabra en latín para _Paz_. A pesar de que fuese una palabra de sólo tres letras, encerraba un utópico estado celosamente perseguido por millones de personas. Quizá lo que habían intentado decir es que aquel whisky, _muy selecto whisky_, podía de alguna manera dar un poco de paz.

Cuando levantó la mirada la vio de pie frente a él, esperando en la entrada de la sala. Le sorprendió verla sin saco, desfajada e incluso sin zapatos. Se había soltado el cabello, desabrochado los botones de las mangas y las había doblado un poco. Y él que sin la gabardina se había sentido informal. Sin percatarse mucho, sintió cómo una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, de alguna manera le gustó verla así, tan aparentemente despreocupada.

–¿Y a qué se debe la ocasión? –preguntó con una ligera risa, ¿qué sucedía ahí?

Ella sonrió de vuelta y negó rápidamente con la cabeza, dando a entender que no tenía mucha explicación.

–_Carpe Diem_.

* * *

**Notas: Aquí les dejo la primera parte de esta historia, espero sea de su agrado. En realidad no tiene una etapa muy específica dentro de la serie, sólo que sucede antes de toda la emoción del final de la Segunda Temporada.**

**¡Espero sus reviews! =)**

**Aindrea**


End file.
